Talk:March of Crimes/@comment-79.112.252.79-20140803183635
If I was a PLL writer, I would've done this these past three seasons ( 3, 4, 5) : -Gave the episodes more color. PLL is starting to be like Ravenswood a bit. -I wouldn't write about Ravenswood, but more about Brookehaven because Ali went there. -In season three, the viewers would know who at least two of the "A"-Team members are. -Toby is really "A", and he is one of the two members. -More CeCe. She was so important and we barely saw her. And she exists in my own version of PLL. -Ezra dies, he's not "A" but he is killed by "A" in order to make Aria suffer. -Aria kisses one guy ( Connor ), and she and Jason are endgame. -More Jason. -More Lucas. -More Jenna. -More siblings ( Mike, Melissa ). -More parents. -More school scenes, and class scenes. -They would care more about their own lives. -Aria is not with Ezra when he's alive, and she's helpfull, and they have only one relationship that is destroyed after he dies in season 3A. -The Liars talk way more about normal things ( tv shows, magazines etc... ). -"BigA" is revealed in season four finale. -Season five is all about the Liars and their lifes after "A", but also not only about their romantic lifes. -I would introduce even more funny scenes and dumb Hanna lines. -Alison is also revealed to be DEAD. -Emily says to Samara about "A" and they end up together ( I just loved Emara, they were so cute ! ). -Spencer stays single, after Toby dies in a car crash after he's revealed to be "A". -Aria is more tortured while "A" exists. -When the series ends, the Liars ( including Mona ) are leaving Rosewood with their parents and they never talk to each other again. -Mona becames good in season five, and tries to make good things ( not only saying "I'm so sorry" ) to everyone. ( she wouldn't be boring, but dinamic and funny as she was in the first two seasons ). -Jessica is not evil. She's just shocked whe she founds out in season three that her daughter may be alive, and heartbroken whe she founds out that Alison is in fact dead. -There is absolutely no twin. "BigA" is revealed to be Veronica Hastings, because she hates Jessica so much because of her affair with Peter and she's crazy. She hurts the Liars because she knows from Alison's diary that stole from Mona all their secrets and always thought that Spencer is an excelent daughter, but she was always wrong. She also killed Alison and buried her alive in the ground. And she did all she did because she is crazy. -If there is no Ravenswood, then, there is no Grunwald. -Yes, I would do the Ali masks, but I would reveal that they were for CeCe and her younger sister, Lia-Marie, and CeCe's sister is pushed from the top of the Rosewood High, but doesn't die, and she's killed by Veronica at the hospital. -Toby's mom dies from a normal cause. And many many more things... What do you think?